


Stirred at midnight

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke woke up from a heated dream to find himself in bed with Akira. The Akira in bed with him is nothing new but now he's awake with a bit of a problem
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Stirred at midnight

Yusuke came to awareness shuddering with his arms wrapped around Akira. His dream had been arousing but when Yusuke woke up, he couldn’t hold onto it. What he did know was that as arousing as his dream had been it had nothing on the situation, he found himself in.

He tried to pull away his arms but Akira’s laugh was low and throaty as he hugged Yusuke tighter and slid his leg further between Yusuke’s own. The reason that Yusuke had been trying to pull away ended up rubbing deliciously against Akira’s leg and he hissed even as his erection twitched and throbbed.

“I was wondering if you were going to get yourself off before you woke up.” Akira murmured softly. “But you woke up so just finish yourself off.” The way he rolled his hips against Yusuke made him almost forget to muffle a groan. The heat of Akira was only intensifying his heat. “You’re already leaking all over my thigh.” Akira snickered.

There was a rustle from the sheets as Akira adjusted them over the two of them. Then he was pressed tighter against Yusuke and encouraging him to move. Yusuke hissed before he gasped when Akira’s hands slid down and drew him forward so Yusuke could rock against him.

“Shameless.” Yusuke pressed his face into Akira’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. He was on the edge or almost there. To finish on Akira like this… this was so them.

How many nights had they back in Tokyo done something so similar. Back then it had been hurried but this was slow and almost easy. If it were not for the heat clawing through him as he gasped and rocked against Akira. Yusuke would have though them back in LeBlanc’s attic.

“Yusuke.” Akira murmured softly the faster that Yusuke moved. Yusuke kept his sounds to the occasional moan that slipped free and gasps. Rubbing against Akira was arousing but nowhere near enough. It would get the job done and that was what counted. “Yusuke.” Akira trembled the harder Yusuke pressed against him.

“Akira.” He pulled back so he could capture Akira’s lips as he spent himself over Akira’s thigh and most likely the sheets. This had not been though fully through. Arousal had ruined Yusuke’s brain. “The sheets-“

“I have extras I’ll grab a new comforter.” Akira murmured before he glanced at his nightside table. “Oh… nice timing.”

“What?” Yusuke glanced at the table but all he saw was Akira’s clock that proclaimed that it was five minutes after midnight. “Akira?”

“Happy Birthday Yusuke.” Akira pressed against him most likely smearing the spend further on the sheets and on them. “Happy Birthday.” He kissed Yusuke’s lips and then his cheek and by the time he nipped Yusuke’s neck his body was warm. “Love you so much and I get you all to myself.” Akira murmured. “I’m the first to wish you Happy Birthday this time and I gave you your first gift.” He teased.

“What’s that supposed to be?” Yusuke gasped as he caught Akira by the hair. Akira was trying to slip down his body and spread his thighs.

“An orgasm obviously.” Akira chuckled. “But that was more your gift to yourself. I just helped.” He gave a teasing lick of his lips as he eased further down Yusuke’s body. “This one can be all me though.” Yusuke had never been good at resisting that cocky smile. He let his head drop back on the pillow and went along with the ride.

X

“What do I smell?” Yusuke murmured into Akira’s neck. They had cleaned up quietly and then taken a shower before climbing back into bed. When he lifted his head and blinked at the clock he saw that the time showed it was after four. Not exactly a long time. “Is someone cooking?”

“Hm?” Akira’s hand swept down Yusuke’s back before he paused. “Oh. Mom’s baking ham. For your birthday. She baked a ham so we’ll be eating that all day today and tomorrow. Mom’s gone all out.” He laughed softly.

“Your Mom’s doing that?” Yusuke murmured as he snuggled tighter against Akira. “I wouldn’t want to be any trouble.”

“I bought the ham.” Akira snickered. “Mom’s just baking it because mine would out dry. She’s doing brown sugar, honey and pineapples on it. When you bite it?” Akira sighed. “You’ll be in heaven I promise. Mine’s nowhere as good as hers. She only bakes ham twice a year. End of year and Easter. I should be thanking you.” Akira pressed a kiss to Yusuke’s forehead. “You should go back to sleep. If we can smell it. There’s still a long way to go before the ham’s done.”

“Your family’s done so much for me.” Yusuke said softly. He used his finger to trail doodles on Akira’s naked chest. “Your mother’s been so accepting. She welcomed us into her house she let’s us stay and she’s feeding us. She doesn’t have to go to all this trouble. Be surrounded by you is more than enough.”

“Mom has motives.” Akira snickered. “She liked pretty boys so you’re eye candy. She’s always talking about how cute you are.” He sighed. “I agree and all but she neglects her blood to dote on you.” Akira tugged him in a bit closer before he laughed again. “Well I’m the same way. When we get up there’s presents to unwrap. The cake to show you-“

“I knew you were up to something.” Yusuke tsked. “Where did you hide a cake?”

“Cake isn’t the only thing I was hiding.” Akira laughed softly. “But when we get back up I’ll show you how good that ham tastes. It’s incredible and when you pair it with the cheese I had to hunt down? Your taste buds will explode. You’ll feel like crying.”

“You did all of that for me.” Yusuke broke Akira’s embrace so he could press a soft kiss on him. “You do so much for me Akira. Thank you.” The day of his birth felt so special and he was by Akira’s side.

“I love you Fox. Yusuke.” Akira’s kiss was soft but when he rolled Yusuke onto his back it no longer was. Yusuke slid his hands down Akira’s back until he dipped under the waistband to his pants because if his birthday was about having what he wanted. Akira was one of the things he needed the most.


End file.
